Gingerbread Man
Gingerbread Man is a character from Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, and Shrek Forever After. His species is (Like the name suggests) a Gingerbread Man. He is seen in Shrek being tortured about where Shrek and friends were hiding, and in Shrek 2 is seen dancing with Pinocchio. His cameo is not yet known, but is possibly related to another Gingerbread Man from the movie Climbers. Early life Gingy was created by the Muffin Man, along with the rest of the Gingerbread people. Some years later, he attended Cookie Academy, at which he excelled in Home Economics. Sometime later, he got married to a red-head gingerbread woman, but the relationship did not last. Role in films Shrek Gingy is being tortured by the evil Lord Farquaad. Farquaad had ordered his evil henchman Thelonious to drown Gingy in milk and rip off his legs so he couldn't escape. Farquaad went on to taunt him by making his legs run around while saying, "Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!" threw one of his legs at him and crumbled his other leg to pieces. When Gingy wouldn't give Farquaad straight answers, he threatened to take off his gumdrop buttons. So the Gingerbread Man started to talk about how the Muffin Man was hiding them (most likely lying). When the Magic Mirror arrived, Gingy was thrown into the trash by Farquaad. At the end of the movie, Gingy is fine and his leg not crumbled by Lord Farquaad got glued back on with white glaze, while a candy cane made up for the one Farquaad crushed. Shrek 2 Gingy finally gets his other leg replaced. While Shrek, Princess Fiona, and Donkey go to Far Far Away, Gingy and the other fairy tale creatures watch over the Shrek's Swamp. He isn't seen again until later on when he sees Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots getting arrested. The group then goes to the prison and helps the trio escape. Afterwards, Shrek and Gingerbread Man go to the Muffin Man's house and make a giant gingerbread man named Mongo. Using Mongo, Shrek breaks into the castle, but Mongo remains in the moat, after he has hot milk poured onto him by the guards. Gingy was grieved and almost got stuck in the moat himself but got lifted off Mongo by Puss. The Gingerbread Man also helps Shrek defeat the Fairy Godmother at the end of the film. Shrek The Third Gingy gave a present to Fiona, where he and Pinocchio gave her a baby carrier. When Prince Charming and Captain Hook broke in, they demanded to know where Shrek was. Gingy refused to tell, and when confronted by Hook, his life flashed before his own eyes. He was placed in a deserted bakery, but was rescued by Donkey and Puss in Boots. Gingy was also at the big rescue seen in the end, where he slid down Rapunzel's hair, revealing that it was really a wig. Shrek Forever After When Shrek enters the alternate reality, Gingy is seen fighting Animal Crackers as a gladiator, using a lollipop as a weapon. Later, he is seen approaching Shrek, offering information on Rumpelstiltskin. Unfortunately, a fat and lazy Puss eats him before he's able to convey any information to Shrek. However, when Shrek returns to the real world at the end, the real Gingy is still alive and well. In a deleted scene shows Gingy fighting along with Pinocchio, The Big Bad Wolf , The Three Little Pigs and The Three Blind Mice against Shrek. He also uses his Animal Crackers to attack Shrek. Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party! Coming Soon! Shrek 4-D Gingy finished the gingerbread house when Thelonious rides the horse and kidnapping Fiona when Shrek and Donkey appears on the carriage with horses and smashed the gingerbread house then Gingy on the wheel behind the carriage and falls over towards the Tree. After Shrek and Fiona on Honeymoon and the fairytale creatures appears to have celebrated begin. Far Far Away Idol Coming Soon! Shrek the Halls Gingy reveals that he's afraid of Santa Claus because he ate his girlfriend Suzy; though no one believes him. At the climax, when Shrek and the gang go outside and see Santa riding in his sleigh, Gingy runs back inside screaming. Scared Shrekless Coming Soon! Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular Coming Soon! Thriller Night Coming Soon! Video Game Appearances Gingy appeared in Shrek Super Slam as one of the 10 starting characters. His Super Slam is that he spins around while throwing candy. He also appeared in Shrek Smash and Crash Racing. Gingy is one of the four racers that are unlocked from the start. Gingy's kart is the Cupcake Horse that Donkey created from the picnic food that was in Shrek's swamp with the Fairy God Mother's magic wand. Gingy's personal item is the candy cane. Gallery Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Non-Universal Studios characters